dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman: Blood
Hera's daughter Strife decides to help her mother. Wonder Woman takes Hermes and Zola to Paradise Island, where she reunites with her mother Hippolyta. Hermes tells Zola the story of Wonder Woman's birth, how Diana was sculpted out of clay by Hippolyta and given life by the gods with no male seed. Wonder Woman proves she is still capable by defeating her old sparring partner Aleka. The island is attacked by Strife, who tricks many of the Amazons into slaughtering each other. Wonder Woman uses the Lasso of Truth on Strife, and Strife addresses Wonder Woman as her sister. The Amazons bury their dead. Hippolyta confesses that she had a passionate affair with Zeus, and lied about it to protect Diana. Hera would attempt to destroy Diana if she learned that Diana was the daughter of Zeus. Wonder Woman is heartbroken by this, especially because children used to tease her by calling her "Clay." Aleka announces that Wonder Woman has brought shame to their island by leading Strife there, and Wonder Woman punches her out. Wonder Woman declares that she is leaving Paradise Island, never to return. Wonder Woman goes dancing at a nightclub in London with Hermes and Zola to forget her troubles. Strife tries to make friends with the group, although Wonder Woman is angered when Strife suggests terminating Zola's pregnancy. Zola makes Wonder Woman realize how important her home was to her, and that she is now more connected to her sisters than ever before. Hera visits Paradise Island to take revenge against Hippolyta for the affair. Wonder Woman returns to Paradise Island to make amends with her mother. Instead, Diana finds that Hera has turned the Amazons into snakes and Hippolyta into a statue of clay. In Darfur, Apollo approaches his brother Ares and tries to make an alliance to seize power. Ares tells Apollo that their fate is in the hands of mortals, and declines. Hermes, Wonder Woman, and Zola are approached by a man named Lennox in London. Lennox explains that he is another son of Zeus, and tells them that Zeus has gone missing. There is a power vacuum on Mount Olympus. Wonder Woman goes to the Thames River and demands an audience with Poseidon. Poseidon refuses to recognize Wonder Woman as his kin, and announces that he plans to take over Olympus. Wonder Woman explains that Poseidon will have to go through Hera to accomplish this. Hera watches this encounter and is outraged. Lennox goes underground to access the underworld, where he's met by Hades and Cerberus. Wonder Woman has to save Zola from another attack by Hera's minions and after her heroic feat, she takes Zola with him and they tag along Poseidon to meet Lennox and Hades in the underworld. Meanwhile, Lennox has convinced Hades to listen to Diana's proposal and when they are all together, Diana proposed that the two brothers share Heaven with one ruling during the day, and the other at night, sharing a queen as well. Hera angrily interceded, which was what Diana had planned and using Hermes' staff, she transported herself to Mount Olympus to face Hera alone. She warned that she would make Hera regret what she had done to her mother before returning to earth. Unfortunately, by the time she had returned, Hades had kidnapped Zola with the warning that Diana would need to make good on her bargain or Zola and her child would die. | Issues = * -- The Visitation * -- Home * -- Clay * -- Blood * -- Lourdes * -- Thrones | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = watches.]] * Pandora makes a cameo appearance to witness the events of this storyline, as she does all #1 issues published as part of The New 52. She can be seen watching while Zola is chased by centaurs. This is directly following her first appearance in Flashpoint. , see excerpt | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}